En une semaine
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Naruto passe une semaine chez Sasuke et développe des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié pour ce dernier. De même de l'autre côté!


-Nii-san, Je suis rentré ! Lança un brun devant la porte d'entrée.

-Ah! Sasuke t'es en retard ! Lui répondit son aîné en se retournant vers lui.

-C'est pas de ma faute Suigetsu m'a retenu pour que je l'aide à faire ses exos. C'est qui? Demanda-t-il en remarquant un blond qui lui était inconnu.

-Sasuke je te présente Uzumaki Naruto, c'est le fils adoptif d'Iruka. Il est parti en vacances avec son petit ami et m'a demandé de le garder. La chambre d'ami est occupée par Pein et Konan et à mon avis ils font des trucs pas très catholiques donc tu vas devoir partager la tienne avec lui.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que c'est comme ça!

-Hn.

Il fusilla du regard le petit blond qui venait de prendre sa base secrète, personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer même pas son frère. Il lui en voulait vraiment, car, après tout, comme tout le monde il avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas montrer, des secrets plus ou moins gênants ou confidentiel. Sa crise de colère passé il regarda plus attentivement le dénommé Naruto, le criminel qui a osé s'incruster dans sa vie. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme le soleil en bataille et des yeux tellement bleus qu'on aurait pu s'y perdre dedans. Il devant faire une tête de moins que lui et avait un corps plutôt frêle. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon avec sa petite bouille d'ange, ses cheveux qui devaient avoir une odeur exquise et ses yeux... Se rendant compte de ses pensées il secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait avoir de telles pensées envers un garçon.

-D... Désolé de déranger, déclara-t-il en baissant la tête les larmes aux yeux

Sasuke culpabilisa un peu de le mettre dans de tels états, après un bref "C'est bon" il l'emmena dans sa chambre et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de valise.

-Tu n'as pas d'affaires de rechanges?

-Non, Iruka m'a dit que je n'en avais pas besoin car Itachi-san allait m'en prêter.

-Au fait Sasuke tu peux lui prêter des affaires de rechanges s'il te plaît! Cria-t-il depuis la cuisine

-D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Il fouilla dans une de ses armoires pour en sortir un pantalon blanc et un T-shirt bleu nuit.

-Ca sera un peu grand mais ça devrait aller.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Sans s'en rendre compte Sasuke rougit au sourire du petit ange. Il lui indiqua la salle de bain et repartit dans sa chambre se demandant pourquoi ce blond lui faisait tant d'effet. Naruto sortit de la salle de bain et effectivement les affaires étaient trop grandes pour lui. Itachi les appela pour manger, arriver en bas Sasuke remarqua que la table était mise pour quatre personnes.

-On est que trois non?

-Non, j'ai invité un ami à venir.

-Ah, ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Itachi se précipita pour l'ouvrir. Il nous présenta Deidara, il était blond avec les cheveux lâches plutôt long. Ils se mirent à table et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Une fois le repas fini Sasuke et Naruto débarrassèrent la table penda nt que Itachi faisait la vaisselle avec Deidara. Une fois fini les deux plus jeunes montèrent dans la chambre du brun pendant que les deux autres allèrent au salon.

-Itachi, tu penses pas qu'on devrait le dire à Sasuke et Naruto pour nous deux?

-Je pense qu'on devrait attendre un peu, sa ira sûrement avec Sasuke mais Naruto vient juste d'arriver, ok?

-Ok.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de partir se coucher.

Sasuke prenait as douche pendant que Naruto l'attendait. Une fois sortie Naruto se tourna vers lui.

-Euh... Sasuke-san?

-Sasuke suffira.

-D'a... D'accord, Sasuke où est-ce que je dors?

-Je suppose qu'aucun de nous deux ne veut dormir par terre, non?

-...

-Pfff... Tu n'as cas dormir dans mon lit.

-Mais toi?

-Je dormirai dans le lit aussi, ça te gêne?

-N-Non. Répondit-il en rougissant.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit pour finir par s'endormir.

Au bout de deux jours Naruto s'était habitué à la maison, ou plutôt palace des Uchiha et il s'amusait comme un fou avec Sasuke. Ils jouaient à n'importe quoi, un jour alors qu'ils faisaient une partie de cache-cache Naruto alla dans le salon et découvrit Itachi et Deidara en train de s'embrasser. C'est comme ça qu'ils apprirent qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Mais ils le prirent très bien.

La semaine passa très vite, trop au goût de Sasuke qui ne voulait pas que Naruto parte s'étant rendu compte de ses sentiments envers lui. Le jour J arriva et ils durent se séparer.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Sas'key on se reverra ! Dit-il en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

-Hn. C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, on dirait que tu vas pleurer !

-Pff... N'importe quoi ! Il gonfla ses joues comme un enfant à qui on aurait piquer son doudou.

-Bon Naruto, on va devoir y aller nous !

-Au revoir Naruto repasse nous voir.

-Bien sur que je reviendrai sinon Sasuke pleurera sans moi.

-Imbécile.

-Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime !

Il lui fit un bisou sur le nez et partit dans la voiture avec Iruka où les attendait Kakashi. Ils partirent et les deux bruns retournèrent à l'intérieur. Sasuke s'ennuyait déjà sans le petit blond et ça, Itachi l'avait bien remarqué.

-Sasuke je peux te poser une question.

-Hn.

-Je vais y aller directement. Tu aimes Naruto ?

-Quoi ?

-J'en étais sur !

-Mais comment tu le sais ?

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile même Deidara l'a remarqué !

-Ne... Ne lui dis pas d'accord.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-il tout content que son frère lui dise un secret (c'est même la première fois!)

Quelques jours plus tard c'était la rentrée. Sasuke se leva sans grande conviction et alla se préparer. Une fois près il souhaita une bonne journée à son frère et s'en alla, les pieds traînant, vers son lycée. Arrivé aux grilles des enfers il ne prêta aucune attention au tas de filles l'appelant et gloussant à son passage, non, il n'avait envie de rien faire, si ce n'est de s'amuser avec son Naruto. Une fois arrivé à sa salle de cours, il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, seul au fond de la classe. Sasuke n'aimait pas les cours, c'était la raison pour laquelle il se mettait à côté de la fenêtre. Il rêvait et penser souvent à sa vie s'il n'était pas un Uchiha. Peut-être ne serait-il pas aussi beau, les filles arrêteraient de lui courir après, il serait beaucoup plus tranquille. Oui, Sasuke pensait à des choses bizarres. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait aucunes intentions de penser à sa pseudo-vie. Il pensait à un beau blond, souriant et aimant la vie, la personne qu'il aimait, Naruto, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive un touffe blonde courant vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il se mit à sourire en pensant aux moments passaient avec Naruto. Il remarqua à peine l'entrée du professeur. Sasuke se décida à l'écouter, ce qui étonna le professeur qui le remarqua, pour penser à autre chose.

-Bon les jeunes, on a un nouveau aujourd'hui alors soyez sympa avec lui. Entre.

Un blond s'avança timidement jusqu'au bureau du professeur.

-Euh... Je-je suis Naruto Uzumaki... J'ai 16 ans et... Et j'espère m'entendre av-avec vous.

Il y eut un grand blanc pendant lequel l'Uzumaki se mit à rougir de plus belle et l'Uchiha, lui, sourit en se disant que c'était tout là le caractère de Naruto. Une fois le silence finit le blond se fit assaillir de questions du genre « T'as une copine ? » ou bien « T'es libre demain soir ? » ou encore « Tu veux bien dîner avec moi ? ». Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre à toutes ces questions alors il fit ce que la principale lui avait dit plutôt. Les ignorer. Au bout de quelques minutes elles se calmèrent et le professeur lui demanda de s'asseoir à côté du brun au fond. Naruto se déplaça jusqu'au dit brun pour apercevoir Sasuke. Le brun lui sourit, ce qui étonna toute la classe, et lui dit tout simplement un bonjour. Le cours se passa normalement, quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer la pause.

-Je te fais visiter? Demanda le brun au nouveau.

-Oui, je veux bien. Fit Naruto en souriant, faisant, sans s'en rendre compte, fondre le cadet Uchiha.

Ils partirent se balader dans les couloirs, Naruto retenait bien toutes les paroles de Sasuke. Une fois fini une voie les interpella.

-Hé, Sasuke! Leur dit un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clairs et aux yeux étrangement violets , tu m'attends même plus? Il regarda le blond au côté de son ami, t'as un nouvel ami et tu me dis rien? Hé baah vive l'amitié moi je dis! Et en plus...

-C'est bon Suigetsu. Lui c'est Naruto, le nouveau. Je lui fait juste visiter le lycée.

-Aaaaah... Ok. Alors, salut blondinet...

-Naruto.

-Euh, ouais. Bref, moi c'est Suigetsu. Je suppose que je suis un ami de Sasuke mais vu sa tête j'en suis pas sûr.

A cette remarque le blond pouffa ce qui lui fit gagner un regard noir du brun.

-Mais au fait blondinet.

-Hm? Quoi?

-Tu serais pas avec Sasuke?

Les deux concernés devinrent écarlates.

-N... N-Non. Bégaya-t-il en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

-Alors Sasuke t'aime forcément!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Arrête de délirer Sasuke! Ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure!

-Hein?

-C'est vrai quoi? Tu sais ce que c'est ton surnom au lycée ? Mister Freeze ! T'arrive pas à placer trois mots dans une seule et même phrase ! Et puis là, t'as un blondinet nouveau qui se ramène et tu me sors une phrase super longue ! Ça se voit vraiment beaucoup !

-Hn.

-Tu vois ! A peine on te le fait remarquer que tu recommences !

-Hn.

-Pfff... Irrécupérable !

-Suigetsu ! Appela une voie féminine

-Oui ! J'arrive Karin ! Bon, j'ai promis de sortir avec ma petite amie je dois y aller à plus !

-Hn.

-A plus.

Il partit en courant laissant un Sasuke et un Naruto perdu dans leur pensées. En une semaine ils avaient tous deux développés des sentiments pour l'autre, mais ayant peur de la réaction tant attendu de l'autre ils n'arrivaient pas à se l'avouer. Ils repartirent en cours avec une seule et même pensée.

-Je dois lui dire !

Un mois passa et Naruto s'adaptait de mieux en mieux à la classe. Bien qu'il passe la plupart de son temps avec Sasuke, il s'était fait quelques amis. Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Gaara, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru et Sakura. Mais le meilleur ami de Naruto restait encore et toujours Sasuke.

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvait actuellement en cours, leur dernière heure de la semaine. Une fois que la sonnerie tant attendue retentit Sasuke se tourna vers le blond.

-Aujourd'hui pas besoin de m'attendre Sakura veut me parler.

-Ok, à demain !

-Hn.

Depuis le début du mois ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble vu que leur maison étaient une rue à côté.

Sasuke partit pendant que Naruto rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Une fois près il sortit de la classe et alla dehors, il avança se demandant ce que Sakura voulait dire au brun mais il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. D'un coup, Naruto s'arrêta et vit le spectacle le plus horrible : Sasuke et Sakura en train de s'embrasser. Il n'eut pas besoin de se poser la question qu'il comprit que son amour envers son meilleur ami ne serait jamais réciproque. Le blond partit en courant n'écoutant pas Sasuke l'appeler. Il courait à en perdre haleine ne faisant pas attention où il allait. Naruto s'arrêta dans un parc et se posa sur une balançoire laissant ses larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Naruto !

-Mais je 'en fou ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie Uchiha ! Si tu aimes Sakura et qu'elle t'aime c'est tant mieux pour vous ! Dit-il en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

-Je ne l'aime pas ! C'est elle qui...

-MAIS LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! DE TOUTE FACON TU T'EN FICHES DE MOI ! ET PUIS TU FAIS TA VIE COMME TU VEUX JE NE...

-NARUTO !

Le blond se tut, entendant pour la première fois le brun élever autant la voix.

-Écoute je vais tout te raconter.

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre

-Bon... Je te disais que...

-Mais ta gueule je m'en fiche !

-Naruto écoute-moi !

-Nan, je veux pas ! Putain tu comprends pas ç...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le brun avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Naruto n'en revenait pas ! Est-ce que le brun s'amusait ? Faisait-il ça juste pour mieux le blesser après ? Non, Sasuke n'était pas comme ça après tout.

-C'est bon tu m'écoutes maintenant ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Hm.

-Ok, donc... Ce matin Sakura m'a demandé de l'attendre devant le lycée car elle avait quelque chose de très important à me dire.

-Hum.

-Quand je suis allé la voir elle m'a dit que depuis longtemps elle avait des sentiments pour moi et qu'elle voudrait avoir une relation sérieuse avec moi.

_**Flash Back :**_

-Sasuke-kun ?

-Quoi ?

-Hé bien... Euh... C'est à dire...

-Hn.

-Je... Sa fait un moment que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Sasuke-kun, je ne suis pas comme une de ces groupies en délire qui te coure après et qui te demande en mariage tout le temps, c'est vrai qu'au début j'étais comme ça mais je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour toi. Maintenant j'ai réalisé que je t'aime, pas pour ton physique, ton argent ou autre chose mais pour toi, je t'aime Sasuke-kun

-...

-Et c'est pour ça que... Je voudrai qu'on... Sorte ensemble.

-...

-Sasuke-kun ?

-Écoute Sakura, je te trouve assez jolie mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse sortir ensemble. Je veux bien être ami avec toi, apprendre à te connaître mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

-Alors... Juste une fois, je peux ? S'il te plaît.

-Hn.

-Merci Sasuke-kun !

Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Elle était aux anges jusqu'à ce que Sasuke la repousse.

-Naruto !

Elle regarda la personne qu'elle aimait depuis toujours partir et comprit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui car tout le monde avait compris que Naruto aimait Sasuke. Elle partit donc, le sourire aux lèvres se jeter sur sa nouvelle victime : Saï.

_**Fin Flash Back :**_

-Et voilà ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Mais...

-Quoi ?

-Si ce n'est pas elle que tu aimes... Alors c'est qui ?

Le brun vira au rouge. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de modifier un peu l'histoire. Mais bon... Sasuke n'avait plus le choix. Il devait lui avouer.

-Toi.

-Hein ? Fit-il très intelligemment.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

Naruto se retourna pour voir si il n'y avait pas quelqu'un derrière lui, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Nan mais t'es sérieux Sas'key ?

-Oui.

-Incroyable...

-Et toi ?

-De quoi moi?

-Est-ce que... Tu... Commença-t-il en rougissant

-Euh... Dit-il ayant compris le sens de la phrase de Sasuke.

-...

-Oui.

-Hein? Fit-il à son tour

-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il plus que rouge.

L'Uchiha plus que content se jeta sur les lèvres de con petit ami. Ils étaient tous les deux au paradis.

-Rentrons.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu viens dormir chez moi, mon frère est partit en voyage.

-Super !

-Une fois rentré je vais t'envoyer au septième ciel tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus te lever demain matin !

-Pervers !

-Et fier de l'être !

Il prit Naruto sur son épaule comme un sac et l'emmena chez lui pour... Vous savez quoi.

**FIN**


End file.
